The Paved Jungle
by Not-A-Very-Good-Writer
Summary: I'm going be honest I wrote this like 2 years ago and I kind of just stopped in the middle of it soo...It would be nice if you did read and review though. I would like to know if it worth continuing. But don't be too disappointed when you learn it kind of sucks.


'Man, running away is so not as cool as I thought it would be' thought the 9 year old as she walked aimlessly through the cold dark city in the middle of the night. She continued to walk slowly as she also continued to think 'I'm tired, hungry and its _really_ cold' she thought to herself as she held her stomach while it growled wildly in hunger 'why did I have to pick _tonight _to run away? They made my favourite stew tonight but I was so nervous about running away that I forget to eat anything. Oh this really sucks_.' ._The girl stopped for a split second and sighed quietly to herself. Her 'peaceful' thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard a crashing sound followed by an "I-ZA-YAAAAAAAAAAA!" sound. She quickly shot up and looked around for the source of this mysterious noise. When she failed to locate the sound she realised it was fairly distant from her current location and _hoped_ it came from somewhere far, far away. Never the less the girl became paranoid. She gripped tightly to the straps of her back pack and thought, 'Come to think of it, it _is _the middle of the night and there are a lot of scary people in this city during the day. I hate to think what kind of people come out at night. I better find somewhere safe to sleep and soon too_. ' _And so, the girl continued to walk. She, needless to say, was more alert now than prior to the sound. She walked for a few seconds before she heard yet another sound. She became frozen when she realised the sound was a lot closer to her than the crashing sound she heard before. It almost sounded like someone standing on a dead leaf and crushing it under their foot. 'Oh my God,' she thought to herself 'is there someone behind me?' she gulped as she pondered the possibility that there was someone following her. 'What if it's a kidnapper?' she, still frozen solid hearing the sound of crushing leaves growing closer and closer eventually managed to muster up the courage to turn around and see who was behind her. This action may have helped if she hadn't had her eyes closed when she turned around. "AHHHHH!" she screamed assuming there was some kind of kidnapper behind her, quite loudly I might add. But after a few seconds of looking stupid having her eyes shut and her arms sticking out in some kind of self-defence mode she realized nothing happened. When she opened her eyes she saw a dog on the ground sitting in front of her wagging its tail. After a few more seconds of feeling confused the dog barked at her and she lowered her arms and continued to stare at the dog "yeah, I should probably leave this deserted street" she said to herself realising what a fool she had been. The dog barked at her again as if to agree with what she was saying.

About ten minutes had passed and the girl was still wondering around the city searching for somewhere safe to spend her night. But there was something bothering her. The dog from earlier was following her. Her curiosity got to her so she decided to turn and ask the dog "Is there a reason you're following me?" The dog sort of answered her question when it sat down and barked happily at her. Having no clue what the dog wanted she replied "Well. I'm glad we got to the bottom of that." when she turned and started to walk again she heard the dog begin to cry at her. "What is it? Is there something wrong?" the dog's tail began to wag again and he barked cheerfully "oh I get it. You just want some attention don't you?" the dog barked again as if to confirm her statement the girl sat down against the brick wall. It was cold but she didn't care anymore, she was just tired and wanted to rest. "Believe me. I know how you feel" She said staring at the sky above her, she always hated how polluted the city sky was ever since she took that trip to the country nothing could ever compere to the beauty of the starts there "I hate it here." she said her eyes began to water gently she could no longer hold back her tears. The dog, listening to every word, walked over to her and looked up at her. She looked at him and pat him gently on his head and back. The dog then started to lick the girls face were she had been crying and the girl couldn't help but laugh as the dogs disgustingly slobbery tongue ticked her face . Her laughter was soon interrupted however, when she heard an "I-ZA-YAAAA!" and saw a man in a black jacket run past her followed by a vending machine flying through the air and to top it all off a blond bar tender ran past growling and grunting as he chased the man in the black jacket around a corner "I-ZA-YAAAA!". The girl in shock about what had just happened remained silent as she tried to proses the scene that had just taken place. "I must be tired" she told herself "I'm starting to see things".

After a little more walking, the girl and the dog soon found themselves in the city street. "We finally made it." rejoiced the girl "Thank God. I thought that street would go on forever." The duo continued to walk, but came to a stop when the girls stomach began to rumble. She grabbed her stomach (again) and thought 'why didn't I steal some food from that stupid place before I left? I can be so stupid sometimes'. Her stomach continued to grumble loader and loader "I am so hungry!" yelled the girl the dog barked "Eh? You're hungry too?" the dog barked again. Then they started to walk again "well I have a little bit of money. But it's 1 o'clock in the morning I don't think there'll be anything open right now." Or so they thought  
"Sushi. It's good. It's good it's cheap" the girl amazed by what she was hearing followed the voice until she located where it was coming from "it's good, it's cheap." She was surprised to see such a large person handing out flyers about Russian sushi. "Umm. Excuse me…."  
"Eh?" Said the man as he looked down to face the girl he smiled as he continued to speak "good to see you again miss. Want some sushi? It's good, it's cheap." The girl was confused as to why the man was addressing her as if he'd seen her before but then her stomach reminded her why she was there in the first place and she suddenly didn't care. "Are you open right now?" the man nodded she excitedly shot up and bowed "thank you" she yelled before she ran to the shop  
"Wait!" yelled the man. The girl stopped and turned around  
"Did I do something wrong?" asked the girl just wanting to eat.  
"Are you planning to take that inside?" asked the man  
"eh?" the man pointed to the dog standing next to her as it wagged its tail "don't worry I'll be back and I'll buy you something too" smiled the girl as she pat the dog gently and ran inside the building

"That will be 150 yen please." '150 yen for 6 pieces of sushi?' thought the girl while pulling out her wallet from her bag 'I know the guy out the front said it was cheap but is it possible for food to be this cheap?' she gave the man the money and waited patiently for her change.  
"Here you go." Said the man as he gave her the change.  
"Hey this foods not dangerous or anything is it?" she asked feeling too tired to realise what she saying  
"eh?" asked the man confused as to what the girl was asking  
"Nothing." The girl quickly answered then grabbed the bag of sushi bowed said "thank you" and ran out the door.

After the girl came back out, she along with her faithful canine companion decided to find somewhere to sit down and eat. After a few good minutes they eventually decided to sit in the park and eat. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. There might be someone bad out here" the girl suddenly felt nervous about running away. The dog barked again. The girl looked down at the dog wagging its tail in joy "what am I worrying about? I've got you to protect me." With that said, the girl took off her back pack and sat down on the park bench. She put all the change she was carrying from earlier in her wallet, and her wallet in her back pack. The dog barked in anticipation "Okay, okay" the girl opened the bag of sushi and through one to the dog. She watched as the dog sniffed the food and pushed it away with its paw "is it really that bad?" she asked as she picked out another piece from the bag and sniffed it. "It does smell I bit iffy" she said. "Maybe I shouldn't eat it" she began to put the food back in the bag when her stomach growled again. "Then again, how will I know if I don't try it?" it was if she was trying to convince herself to eat the sushi even though she knew she really didn't want to. She slowly raised the sushi closer to her mouth. The smell became stronger and stronger with each millimetre closer the food came to her mouth. 'Come on' she thought to herself 'just, shove it in' and so she did. She managed to take the whole thing in one bite. She pondered the disgusting taste in her mouth as she struggled to stop herself from vomiting it everywhere. Once she finally managed to swallow the repulsive substance she sat in shock. Her face began to turn pale "Suddenly. I don't feel very hungry anymore".

"Hey man I'm hungry can we go get something to eat" her attention shot to a bunch of guys dressed in yellow walking not too far along the parks path from where she was. 'Wait a minute' she thought to herself 'are they one of those colour gangs I hear so much about?' "I don't know man that that sounds pretty pricy to me." As the people grow closer the girl found herself feeling more and more uncomfortable. She didn't know if she should get up and run away or stay quiet and hope for them not to notice her. Being the frighted, cold and tired little girl she was, she decided to do her best to stay unnoticed and stayed seated on the bench. "I don't know man, maybe we could just rob somebody or something" 'rob somebody? Please don't notice me please don't notice me'  
"Can the both of you just shut up already? You're pissing me off"  
"oh sorry man"  
"yeah man sorry"  
As the 3 people walked past her, she felt a small level of relief, believing that her plan had succeeded and that the people didn't see her. That was until her friendly stalker decided to bark at them. With the dog growling and barking, the people stopped walking and turned around to see the girl sitting on the bench. The girl's heart began racing with fear and she found herself too scared to run away "Well, well what do we have here? A run away?" one of the boy's attention went straight to the bag with sushi in it "Hey man, what's this?" he said as he picked up the bag  
"Hey!" she reached out to try and grab it from him, but one of the other boys pushed her back by her shoulder. She was considering screaming 'I paid for that?' but then she remembered her horrible experience of eating the sushi and thought 'actually, they can have that. I hope they get food poisoning.' (That and the fact that she was too scared to try.) The boy opened the bag and took a good sniff of what was inside then he pushed the bag away "Aw. That's festy man."  
"Let me have a wiff man" said another boy as he snatched the bag from the other guy and smelt it "Aw that's gross! How can you eat this?" the girl didn't know whether to answer him or not  
"If it smells bad then stop smelling it you idiots" said the boy holding her back, who appeared to be the only remotely intelligent one of the lot. "Sorry boss man"  
"yeah man sorry" 'boss man?' thought the girl 'does that mean you're the leader?' she looking up at the boy holding her back. The boy released her shoulder, walked over to the other's and took the bag from them. "You're hungry aren't you?" The boy more assumed than asked the girl. The girl still feeling frightened avoided looking at him and simply said and did nothing. The boy grined arrogantly as he continued to speak "It's okay you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I can tell that your hungry anyway. It's the middle of the night and you're sitting out here alone eating this stuff. It's obvious you ran away from home or something like that and all you want to do now is eat and maybe cry a little. I mean, why else would you be desperate enough to eat this stuff?" the girl was surprised that he was smart enough to figure all that out, but she was a little offended at his lack of sensitivity. "Tell you what? "The boy said as he moved closer to the girl "I'll make you a deal." 'A deal? A deal for what?' Her curiosity over powered her fear as she lifted her head to pay attention "why don't you tell me how you got this bag of sushi and I'll give it back to you?" the girl fear levels dropped completely 'what the hell kind of a deal is that?' she thought to herself. "you want to know how I got the sushi?"  
"That's all I want to know. And I promise I'll give it straight back to you." The girl thought for a moment. She may have only been 9 but she wasn't stupid. She knew there was probably some logic behind this stupid deal and she didn't trust it. So she decided not to accept it "No that's okay." The boy's grin dropped completely "I don't really want it anyway. You can have it if you're hungry"  
the girl grabbed her bag got up and started to walk away .


End file.
